Saiyan
A brutal, primitive people, the Saiyans were a race of bandits on Planet Plant. Their long time rivals, the Tuffles, managed to keep the physically strong Saiyans in check with their superior technology. The Saiyans finally took over the planet, however, when The full moon was seen for the first time in hundreds of years. The planet was renamed Vegeta, and the Saiyans adopted Tuffle machines for themselves. Ignorance brought the downfall of their race when they refused to heed Bardock's warning about Frieza. Their homeworld was utterly destroyed by the Icerian tyrant, and only a handful of Saiyans survived. All members of their race (even halfbreeds) possess the ability to become an Oozaru, though few reach the level of Super Saiyan. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 260% Physiology Saiyans are very similar in appearance to typical Humans except they have long, monkey-like tails. They generally have black eyes and black or brown hair. Saiyan hair is commonly somewhat spikey, possibly due to being more coarse than Human hair. The similarity to Humans extends to the genetic level as they are capable of producing Halfbreed children. History The Saiyans' original homeworld is currently unknown. Many years ago they arrived on Planet Plant and wiped out the original inhabitants, renaming the planet Vegeta. Roleplaying The Saiyans are characterized by their pride and love of combat. While individual personalities vary, it is rare for a Saiyan to lack their fighting spirit; in fact, these Saiyans are typically shunned. Skills * MSSJ requires Mystic to be learned before it can be used. Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max ---------------------------------------------------------------------- focus ki 250 100% aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 85% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% Racial Abilities ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max ---------------------------------------------------------------------- oozaru mouth cannon 100 95% near death gains 5,000 30% energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% scatter shot 500,000 95% fakemoon 750,000 95% kaioken 1,000,000 95% kamehameha 1,000,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% javelin 5,000,000 95% ssj1 8,000,000 100% ussj1 20,000,000 100% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% ussj2 40,000,000 100% gallic gun 50,000,000 95% ssj2 50,000,000 100% bigbang 250,000,000 95% ssj3 500,000,000 100% final flash 750,000,000 95% aura shield 800,000,000 95% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% spirit bomb 2,000,000,000 95% ssj4 2,000,000,000 100% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% warp kamehameha 350,000,000,000 95% mssj 1,000,000,000,000 100% release rage 1,000,000,000,000 95% final kamehameha 15,000,000,000,000 95% split-form 25,000,000,000,000 95% Trivia * Saiyans take on a primary role in Dragonball Z once it is revealed that Goku is a member of this alien race sent to Earth as a child.